


Father's Day Gift

by HatterSaz



Series: Fem!NaruxSasuke [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Anger/Scare Ninja Kids, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Life lesson, Pre-Part 2, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: Naruko doesn’t overly understand Father’s day, so when her children come to her for help, she advises them to learn their father’s favourite jutsu. Turns out, learning the Chidori was the best way to go about it.





	Father's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakiSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiSakura/gifts).



> UnBETA'd. Not proof-read. Cause it's 3am and damn do I need to go to bed :P Anyway, hope you all enjoy this... intermission. I'm sorry that part 3 is delayed, but I honestly can't help that. I am trying to work on it, but having around 60 on the go is a big task! So yeah, here's a little kind of, oneshot to satisfy your hunger for a little bit... Sorry??
> 
> Also, thanks to MakiSakura for the idea! It went, swimmingly~

Naruko stood in the garden, head tilted skyward as she watched the clouds float across the blue canvas above. There was a slight downward turn to her lips as she waited patiently for her messenger hawk to come back with a response. The Raikage was in a nearby village, and she had asked if he would like some Konoha shinobi to scout out the road ahead so he had a safe journey. Unfortunately, two days have passed with no reply. She sighed before closing her eyes and focusing on the gentle breeze blowing through her hair.

Just as quickly as the moment had started, it ended at the sound of hurried steps leaving the house and heading straight for her. There was a deep grumble inside of her, but she willed it to calm when she recognised the signatures of her children nearing her.

“Mum!”

“Mama!”

Turning to the kids, Naruko tilted her head slightly in confusion. The kids were out of breath and looked a little… worried? It was hard to tell when they were both hunched over gasping for breath. Then, when Boruto recovered enough, he shot up straight and smiled brightly at the older blonde, startling the woman.

“We need your help!”

Naruko took a step back as she processed Boruto’s words. His sister nodded beside him, finally having caught her breath too. Then, noticing their mother’s confusion, Sarada decided to elaborate.

“We heard some classmates talking today, and they said that it was Father’s Day soon. So we thought, we should get papa something.”

Joy lit up Naruko’s face in an instant. She was so happy that her family were finally getting along. It had been tough going, especially with Boruto being as protective as he is. Then, realisation hit her like a ton of bricks and her smile fell.

“And you want me to help think of something dattebayo.”

The two kits nodded with varying expressions of eagerness. Thus, Naruko found herself in a predicament. What was Father’s Day? And, what exactly do you do on the day? Is it something important? Like, a birthday? Or, was it skippable like Halloween? She needed serious help if she was to help her kids properly. But, for now, they needed an answer she could provide.

“Well, your dad is a practical person so, maybe something like that would be good?”

The kids nod, a look of thought flickering across their faces. Then, Boruto grimaces and Sarada frowns.

“Like, a kunai or something?”

“That sucks dattebayo! It’s supposed to be personal!”

Oh… After mentally slapping her own forehead, Naruko grinned to herself and pounded her hand into her chest. Both kids looked baffled by the action, but waited for her to explain before questioning her.

“I’ve got the perfect thing!”

* * *

Sarada wasn’t exactly sure how she got here, but she does know that the experience will forever be in her memory. The three of them were in training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death, channelling their chakra into their right hands. Well, her and Boruto are. Their mother is stood to the side keeping a close eye on their chakra networks.

With a calculating gleam in her eyes, Naruko stared at her kid’s arms. They were both getting close, she could feel it. Even if Sarada looked about ready to turn in the towel. For today at least. And, Naruko would have no qualms letting her go. From the intel her clones gathered from Ino and Kiba, Father’s Day wasn’t for another two days. So they don’t _need_ to learn right now. Plus, it was getting dark… Maybe it’s time to head home after all.

With a clap of her hands, Boruto and Sarada’s attention snapped to her. Without noticing, Sarada let off a spark on her fingertips, and Boruto’s hand began to glow for a millisecond. Naruko raised a brow in intrigue, but didn’t bring it up. If the two knew they were close, they might not come back for the night. And boy does she know how bad that idea is.

“Ok, it’s time to head home. I know you want to keep practicing but you both need food and rest. We can come back tomorrow.”

She finishes with a grin before turning and heading to the exit. Getting the message, the two jog to catch up. Walking beside their mother, the two scan the area with a sense of unease. They could feel hungry stares through the shrubbery, and it was a little daunting to say the least.

“Mama, why did you bring us here to train?”

Naruko heard the slightly shaky undertone, no matter how much Sarada was trying to suppress it. She could tell the thick woodland was troubling Boruto too, since he was practically shaking like a leaf himself. Turning to both kids, she flashed them reassuring smiles, putting them somewhat at ease.

“Your dad won’t think to look for us here. Besides, you have a Kage here to protect you ‘ttebayo!”

Her smile turned into a full-on grin as something in the bush hissed to her left. In a flash of movement that neither child could follow, Naruko turned a nasty glare to the creature and flared her chakra to show dominance. The animal backed off in shock before scurrying off in fear. Without either child knowing what happened, Naruko turned on her heel and continued her way out of the grounds.

Not wanting to be in there a moment longer for that day, the two followed her all the way home. When the door opened, the three were met with a frowning Sasuke. Naruko chuckled in an attempt to lift his mood without words, which almost worked. Almost.

“And just, _where_ , have you three been?”

Three nervous glances were exchanged, before Sarada pushed up her glasses and swallowed thickly. With a clear voice, and a determined shine in her eyes, Sarada spoke up. Boruto simply stood watching his sister in awe.

“We went to see Mama at work.”

Naruko eyed her daughter for a moment, before turning to Sasuke and nodding at the smaller raven’s explanation. Sasuke looked sceptical a moment, then gave up trying to figure his family out and gestured to the table set with food. Naruko and Boruto’s mouths watered at the sight, and the three quickly took off their sandals and sat down with Sasuke for their meal.

He didn’t get an answer from them that night, but Sasuke had a pretty good idea of what his family were doing.

* * *

The next day, it happened. Boruto had managed to get the glow to stick to his hand, and a small spark to erupt from his fingertips. Sarada managed bigger sparks, with shorter intervals, but like her brother, hadn’t perfected the technique.

However, seeing what she had yesterday, Naruko had a plan. It was cruel, yes. But, if her plan worked, her kids would have been able to achieve something that took their father months in around a day. And if _that_ happened, Naruko was sure she would explode with pride.

Silently, while the two were distracted, Naruko prepared her jutsu. She sent a team of clones into the forest, telling them to transform into foreign, unknown ninja. After five minutes, the disguised clones leapt from a nearby bush and caught Naruko ‘off guard’.

Sarada and Boruto screamed in horror, watching as Naruko was ripped apart by a spiked chain. Instantly, Boruto’s despair became a boiling rage, and he charged at the two masked ‘Mist nin’. Sarada called out to him, hoping to at least calm him enough to think clearly, but went unheard.

The first thing Boruto did, was launch his fist into the clone’s head. The clone took the hit, and sent one of their own back into Boruto’s ribs. The two masked nin grinned and readied their chain for another attack, shocking Sarada into action. With a loud cry, Sarada’s hand exploded into a flash of lightning, birds chirping wildly as she impaled the enemy on her arm.

Boruto’s eyes widened, both delighted for his sister and grateful for her help. Then, he saw a glimmer of metal in the distance. Without thinking, he jumped in front of his sister and deflected the shuriken aimed at her. A quick nod between the two as thanks before proceeding to charge at two more ninja. Sarada taking the partner to the previously defeated shinobi, while Boruto charged at the shuriken user.

A bit further into the woods, keeping a watchful eye on her two kits, Naruko grinned like an idiot. Sarada had done it. Mastered it, definitely not. But she had _used_ it. All that was left, was for Boruto to do the same. Signalling the last clone, she motioned for them to charge Sarada through Boruto’s line of sight. The clone nodded and ran.

Catching a glimpse of the final shinobi dashing for his sister, Boruto turned and sprinted for her as well. He called out to her in warning, but she was exhausted from the training and using a new jutsu without proper supervision. In his haste, Boruto charged chakra to his hand in hopes of hitting the nin before they reached Sarada.

The effect was instant. Electric energy illuminated his hand as a bolt of lightning charged at the enemy. Their eyes widened as the chirping of birds screeched louder and louder the closer the attack got. Upon impact, the blue charge shocked the clone’s body and sent it tumbling to the ground at Sarada’s feet.

The two looked at each other, both of them panting slightly at the exertion. A grin formed on both of their lips as they triggered the jutsu again, and watched in joy as they both created perfect Chidori’s.

After a moment of shared happiness, reality clicked back into place, and the Genin dropped to their knees. A strained hiccup left Sarada’s mouth as tears began to cascade down both of their whiskered cheeks. Their chests heavy with the loss of their mother.

Comforting arms wrapped around Sarada, and gently pulled Boruto into the embrace as well. The two wore shocked expressions before their heads snapped up to look into the apologetic face of their mum. Blue eyes shining with pride. However, they didn’t care about that right now. Instead, they threw their arms around Naruko, and let their relief transform their sad tears into happy ones. That is, until it clicked in Sarada’s mind, and she pulled away from the hug.

“You did that on purpose. To put us in danger so we’d _accidently_ learn the jutsu.”

Her glare hardened, startling Naruko. When she turned to Boruto, she was met with an almost identical face of anger. From her time in the war, and years as a ninja, let alone the time spent as Hokage, Naruko knew when it was time for a tactical retreat. And now seemed like an appropriate time to make her escape.

With a quick flash of hand seals, Naruko created a plethora of clones and sent them off in every direction. Boruto and Sarada looked at them all disperse for a moment, before chasing down the real Naruko. Said blonde gulped, chuckled, then instinctively dodged when the high pitch sound of a Chidori soared past her head. _“Well, at least they have a good handle on it now…”_

* * *

Father’s Day. The day they had been waiting for. It was a little hard trying to explain to Sasuke why Naruko had a few burns marks on her arms last night, but she managed to brush it off as a new jutsu going wrong and their kits finding her in the training ground staring at the clouds from her position in the dirt. It wasn’t until they were in bed that she realised that she now had to make a new jutsu, or Sasuke would know that their kids had attacked her with a dangerous jutsu. Despite knowing that it was stupidly dangerous, and _wrong_ , Naruko can’t be mad at them. Hell, if they told Sasuke what she did, he may think it was reasonable too.

That morning, Naruko woke up early to make Sasuke breakfast. Knowing the Uchiha, he wouldn’t accept breakfast in bed on the pretence of crumbs. But, doesn’t mean she can’t make him a mean pancake mountain for when he wakes up. She supposes she should make a few extra for the kits too, as a sort of peace offering.

Sasuke woke up to an empty bed and the strong scent of pancakes filtering through the crack in the door. Making his way to the dining table, he heard his kids waking up as well. When they saw the pile on the table, their mouths watered and Boruto visibly gulped at the thought of diving into the pile.

However, before they could sit down and start, Naruko gestured the children over to her. She turned them to face Sasuke, and smiled knowingly at the two. They figured it out quick enough, and smiled along with their mother. Then, all three chorused,

“Happy Father’s Day!”

If Naruko had an expression to choose as Sasuke’s funniest, it would be this one. With his jaw dropped and eyes glistening as if about to burst with joyful tears. It just looked so out of place on the used to be emotionally constipated Uchiha.

After giving a round of hugs and thanks, the family sat at the table and enjoyed their fresh pancakes. The older raven looking between each family member, smiling fondly at the sight. He had a family again. People to love and call his. It wasn’t the smoothest of paths getting here, but he is damn well content with the results. Nothing in the world could make him want anyone else, or to be anywhere else. He was _home_. And damn if that wasn’t the best thing.

Once all of the pancakes were gone, Naruko guided him to the back garden, where a couple of practice dummies were stood proud. She nodded to Boruto and Sarada, and the two parents watched as they ran over to the wooden figures and took deep breaths. What they did next, shocked Sasuke to the core.

Boruto let his gaze land on his sister, waiting for the ravenette to look at him too. With a shared nod, the two poured chakra into their right hands, looks of determination lighting up with their fingers. Sparks erupted from their limbs, crackling wildly to sound like birds screeching. With quick and precise thrusts, the wood of the dummies splintered and shattered, falling in a rain around the kits.

Naruko nodded in satisfaction and pride before turning to Sasuke. Her heart swelled and her gaze softened as she saw the man fight back tears. He took a step forward, not entirely sure how to react. Then, he walked towards the two kids. _His_ kids, and pulled them in for a hug.

There was a mild protest from their positions making it uncomfortable, but they soon quietened down when Sasuke began praising them.

“This is… This is the best gift I could have asked for. The perfect family with the perfect wife that teaches my kids my jutsu. It’s… I don’t deserve it.”

Sarada was about to argue, but Boruto stepped in first. Though, it was definitely not what she had in mind. Couldn’t disagree with it though.

“Maybe not, but it’s what you got, so deal with it dattebayo!”

Sasuke looked to Boruto to see the giant grin taking over his face. Sarada smirked beside him, nodding at his words. And when Sasuke turned around, he saw Naruko smirk and wink. He huffed in amusement, just as an idea hit.

“Ok, but I get to teach you the Rasengan.”

The kids nodded enthusiastically, just like Naruko was about to. Before it registered and her face morphed into disbelief.

“What?! No way! That’s my dad’s technique, I get to teach them it Teme!”

“We’ll see about that.”

Gathering his intentions easily, Boruto and Sarada followed him out of the Uchiha household, barely containing their laughter. Naruko, of course, followed them without a second thought. Only creating a clone to make sure the house was locked up.

“You are not teaching them that technique Sasuke! Sasuke?! Are you listening to me?! Oi, TEME!”


End file.
